The Cherry Tree
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: Oneshots and Missing Scenes from The Dark Horse, and eventually it's Sequel Reaching for the Sun.
1. Chapter 1

**Words:** 1329

**Timeline: **The Dark Horse, Around Chapter 14  
**Warnings: **None  
**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply. Still don't own the KH people.

**A/N: **I'd originally wanted this scene in TDH proper, but it never really fit. Anyway, this one is dedicated to **White Haired Teen** since the title of this series is from a review they left on TDH referencing the song The Black Horse and the Cherry Tree.

Fun Fact: TDH was originally named after the Nickelback Album of the same name, because pretty much all the songs on it give me AkuRoku vibes. It's my personal AkuRoku album. The fact that the name worked out so well... was a happy coincidence.

I have a few of these "missing scenes" planned, but you're all free to suggest a few if theres anything you'd like to see more in depth that wasn't explored during TDH. If it involves the plot points that I'll be ecploring Reaching for the Sun, though, I won't be able to do it.

* * *

Luxord idly rolled a pair of dice between his nimble fingers. Over and under, and around, he even slid them up and walked them across his knuckles with an expert flick of his wrist. He was reclining against a wall his eyes hooded as he watched Xigbar, and beyond him, the empty plaza below.

The plaza of the old train station on twilight street was made all of warm brown colored stones laid out in whimsical patterns. Trees sat in massive urns to add a spice of greenery to the area. It was all very quaint, he decided and wasn't sure if he liked it.

A rustle of fabric drew Luxord's attention. He glanced down at Xigbar as the man fidgeted for a moment, then went still again. He couldn't say he blamed him. Xigbar had been in the same position for well around an hour now.

Xigbar on his stomach on the rooftop of the train station with his sniper rifle. It wasn't just any sniper rifle either: It was a sleek white thing that looked like no other gun Luxord had seen anywhere.

The gunman shifted again.

Luxord decided on a moment of kindness and put the man out of his misery by speaking, "Do you not think this is going slightly overboard?"

Saix knew their orders well, and Luxord couldn't imagine what he was thinking. It wasn't like Saix to mess with the Superior's plans, after all.

Xigbar rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug, "I'm not gonna kill him, man, just wound him a little. Ya know, maybe knee cap him. A bit."

"Knee cap him a bit?" Luxord echoed blandly. "Yes that is a trifling wound is it not?"

Xigbar sniggered, "If he's a big man he can take it. I just wish Saix' pretty pony would show up already!"

As Xigbar descended into a slew of uncomplimentary and unprintable things he'd like to do with the no show Luxord smirked, "I'll go see how our compatriots are doing, shall I?"

"You bastard. How can you leave a poor guy like me up here to rot in boredom all on his lonesome?!"

"Quite easily."

Luxord stepped away from the wall, drifted across the roof top then headed down the stairs and into the building proper. The rest of the group was lounging around the station's central area. Larxene and Marluxia were whispering quietly back and forth to each other, though from the hand gestures Larxene was making she was getting bored. Marluxia was just keeping her from stirring up trouble. Not an easy task at all.

Saix was leaning against a railing staring at the glass doors like a dog on a scent trail, intent and focused as he waited for their prey to willingly stumble into their spiderweb. Vexen stood at his side, silent, cold, and aloof.

One of their number was in absentia it seemed. Luxord turned and made his way toward Marluxia and Larxene. She was the one who usually kept tabs on Demyx, that or Xigbar, and since Xigbar was otherwise occupied most of them just assumed Larxene would keep an eye on the newbie.

"Larxene," he drawled to gain her attention. She shot him a glare full of vitriol that he ignored. "Your ward seems to have gone astray."

Larxene folded her arms over her chest and sneered at him, her pretty face contorting waspishly, "I'd noticed that. He was getting on everyones nerves so we sent him out to 'stand guard.'" As she spoke the last two words she made little air quotes with her fingers, shifting her face into a mask of mocking. "So just go back to your cards and dice, old man."

Luxord chuckled, taking her vicious attitude in stride. While many of the others deferred to her out of long standing habit, having learned Larxene to be someone to be wary of, Luxord enjoyed provoking her to a degree. She didn't scare him in the least.

"Oh, but I do so relish these little heart to heart confabulations we have, little girl, they make my days worth waking for."

"Then maybe I should slip into your room some day and make sure you don't wake. It'd save me such a headache." Larxene sung out sweetly.

It never ceased to amuse Luxord on some level how fast she could go from vicious to that sickly sweet attitude of hers. It was almost like a card; just flip it over and see something new. Luxord did so enjoy a good card game.

Marluxia had taken to ignoring them by now, used to the banter and chaos his little partner in crime caused where ever she went. Many people made the mistake of thinking Larxene and Marluxia were romantically involved, Luxord and a few others knew differently.

Marluxia, Luxord thought, was too caught up in his own vanity to be interested in anyone else. As for Larxene, well, she liked Marluxia after a fashion just not in that way. The two used each other as a means to an end, and that was as far as it went for them he figured. Marluxia needed Larxene because she was a vicious little creature and would help him out in his goals. Larxene let Marluxia use her as a tool of violence because she enjoyed the thrill of it.

If it helped her get ahead while she was at it, so much the better.

He still wasn't sure what drove her, not really. Larxene was _unpredictable._ Just like the lightning she so favored, and that was what made her so much fun to toy with. A wild card in a well ordered deck he'd already figured out and played so thoroughly the game had grown boring.

Luxord was the type of man who liked to have his fingers in everyones pie, just because he wanted to _know_. It was like being able to count cards in blackjack.

The thought brought his mind around to a brand new wild card that had been added to his hand, and now that the barbs and banter were aside he decided to venture the territory, so to speak.

"That aside, what do you think of Saix' so named dark horse?"

Larxene gave a snort and flounced over to a bench which she tossed herself down upon. Marluxia's head tilted slightly to show he was tuning into the conversation again, obviously this interested the duo.

With an airy wave of her hand Larxene spoke, "I think he's well named if you think of the term like a horse race," she drawled. "He might even come out and win this race." Her grin was vicious and shark like, all teeth and no kind emotion.

"He has... potential." Marluxia spoke up, picking out his words delicately.

"Ah?" Luxord wasn't fooled by any of it. He could see these two scheming a mile away. Though, point of fact, he didn't have any real proof... Just his own thoughts on the matter.

"Larxene." A calm cool voice broke into the discussion and they all turned to see Saix standing nearby. "I want you to go and see what is keeping our guest. The time has passed."

Larxene scowled minutely, flicking a glance at Marluxia. Marluxia gave a tiny nod and with a mocking bow Larxene stalked off.

"Might want to collect your duckling while your about." Luxord called after her, and got an irritated snarl in return. Glancing over at Saix for a second he then turned away, "I'll go collect Xigbar, I think the dice have rolled a bad number today." That said he tossed his dice pointedly in the air before catching and pocketing them.

Saix curled his lip at him, but Luxord ignored him as well and sauntered off to do just as he'd said. He did so find it amusing when their plans went astray... Poor dear Saix never liked it, he took it as a personal affront to his beloved Superior it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Words**: 768

**Timeline**: The Dark Horse, Between Chapter 17 and 19

**A/N:** This isn't edited, so its probably got a lot of errors and crap. But I wanted to get something up for you guys. My KH muses are currently being uncooperative. Particularly Axel. I think he's still upset over that shooting incident.

Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this oneshot to **Insanecat6 **who left me awesome reviews on TDH that got me thinking about my own story, and often asked about Sora. So this oneshot was inspired by that. I hope it answers a few questions you had about Sora in TDH.

Also, I now am making use of my Livejournal to store my fics. You can also find a list of other Fics I have in the planning on there. The link is in my profile.

* * *

"Yes, thank you for letting me know. Okay. Bye, Tifa. Go take a nap, okay? You won't do anyone good if you're getting sick... Bye."

Aerith set the phone back in it's cradle and turned away, her face was pulled into a frown of concern.

Sora, standing at the base of the stairs with his hand resting on the banister watched his mother carefully, "Mom?"

The brunette woman's head jerked up in surprise. She didn't seem to have noticed him standing there at all. Sora let his hand slide off the railing and moved toward his mom.

"What's wrong?"

Aerith moved away and slowly sat down in one of the comfortable arm chairs. One of her hands rested in her lap while the other reached up to place her fingertips lightly against her lips. For a long time she was silent and Sora was beginning to feel even _more_ worried...

"That was Tifa." Aerith said at last.

Sora sank slowly into one of the other chairs, "Is it about Roxas?"

Hope fluttered in him, for a moment, at the though that maybe it was _over_.

Aerith shook her head slowly. "No, it's about Axel."

Something inside of him went cold, and it felt like someone was drizzling ice water down his spine. How could something have happened to Axel? He'd only just seen him a few days ago... Sure he hadn't called him lately, but Sora hadn't wanted to get his friends hopes up when none of them had any news...

"He's been shot."

"W-what...?"

The words barely registered as Sora sank back into the embrace of the chair, staring in wide eyed shock at his mother. How was that possible? Why would Axel get _shot. _

"_Why?"_ Sora's voice came out a croak, just this side of hysterical.

Aerith shook her head and looked up to spear her son with a green eyed gaze. There was a slight tremble to her lips even as they were pressed into a thin line, "They don't know, but... I think I do."

Sora stood slowly and moved to his mother's side. It felt like his entire body was moving through molasses. He didn't want to move, or think. So much was happening lately and it was as if the entire world was being overturned.

"Mom...?"

Aerith clasped her hands in her lap, studying them intently. "He came by here just last night. Bloody and beaten up."

"You mean when you told dad and I we had a guest and not to disturb them?"

Aerith nodded tightly. "I didn't ask. He didn't want to tell me whats going on, but..."

Sora immediately realized what was on his kindly mother's mind and he leaned against her side, "You couldn't have kept him here mom. He'd have gone anyway. I... I think maybe it's got to do with Roxas and..."

Aerith gave a watery chuckle and pulled her son into a loose hug, "And you can't stop those two when either of them is involved."

"I should have realized something was going on." Sora said sadly. "He was acting weird when I saw him at Roxas' place last."

"Maybe." Aerith said. "But all of us were still upset. All we can do now is hope for the best. They said he was in stable condition."

Sora nodded against Aerith's shoulder.

All they could do is wait, and hope for the best news in both cases. Sora still wished he had realized what Axel was doing, and resolved to give the man a piece of his mind the next time he saw him. Maybe he couldn't have stopped him, but at least he could have... done _something_.

He still couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd tried calling Axel before this had happened that maybe things could have been different. That was just some sort of misplaced guilt talking, he supposed. In the end there was probably nothing he or his mom could have done.

Sora wondered if that was just a way to talk himself out of the slight guilty feeling settled in his stomach. Maybe it was, maybe he was being an idiot. He didn't really know.

This whole thing was just such a mess.

"They'll be fine." He said with a sudden conviction he wasn't sure he felt. "I know they will. And then they'll come home, and things will be fine again. And maybe those two will stop being idiots."

That surprised a laugh from his mother. "Maybe."


End file.
